khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Xigbar
Xigbar, the Freeshooter, is the former No. II of Organization XIII and a member of the Seekers of Darkness. History Meeting Roxas and Xion Xigbar attended two meetings within seven days of each other, where he was introduced to both Roxas and Xion. He commented on Axel's ability as Roxas's caretaker and lounged in the Grey Area afterward. Xigbar lounged in the Grey Area most days before Roxas attended his missions. On one instance, after Roxas returned from a mission with Larxene, he told him to make himself useful. After half of the Organization's members were assigned to Castle Oblivion, Xigbar observed Luxord and Roxas play a game of poker in the Grey Area. After Demyx strummed his guitar, Xigbar wished that Demyx had been assigned to Castle Oblivion as well. Two days later, Xigbar and Demyx discussed rumors about a member being terminated at the castle. He attempted to explain what terminated meant to Roxas but was interrupted by Demyx, who called him "Xiggy." Angered, Xigbar trapped Demyx in a headlock until Saïx approached and demanded to know what they were doing. Xigbar commented that Saïx was harsh in dismissing Roxas's questions about the terminated members and was paired with the Key Bearer for a mission. He traveled with Roxas to Agrabah and complained about the world's heat. When Roxas didn't answer him, Xigbar struck the wall near him with his arrowguns. Roxas asked him about termination and Xigbar explained that it meant the members were gone forever. He claimed the terminated members weren't needed and that only Roxas and Xion mattered to collect hearts. Shortly into the mission, however, Xigbar noticed Roxas had collapsed. After Roxas fell into a coma, Xigbar laughed when Xion suggested that Xemnas had scribbled on his face, blaming it on the Dusks instead. He mocked Xion for "worrying" about him when Saïx interrupted and told them to get back to work. Three weeks later, after Roxas awakened, Xigbar tore a notice about the terminated members, saying there was no use in mourning them as they were gone. Sometime later, Xigbar read a book in the Grey Area and noticed that Roxas and Xion were going on a mission together. Almost a month later, Xigbar watched Demyx goad Xion to show him her Keyblade, until Axel interfered, reminding him he had to finish a report. Sometime later, Xigbar gathered with the rest of the Organization at the Altar of Naught where he read a book during Xemnas' speech, much to Saïx's frustration. In the Grey Area, afterward, he and Demyx complained about the length of Xemnas' speech when Saïx ordered them to return to work. Dealing with the impostor Xigbar was assigned to explore Olympus with Roxas and avoided a question about the impostor as they traveled to the world. Once there, Xigbar complained about the sunniness of the world and disappeared before Philoctetes could spot. As Roxas was forced to train, Xigbar investigated the world, discovering that they trained heroes. He read a book outside the coliseum when Roxas rejoined him, out of breath from the training. Xigbar spotted a hooded figure and confronted him, believing him to be the impostor. He and Roxas pursued him through the coliseum until Roxas managed to knock the figure down. Xigbar unhooded the figure, revealing it to be Demyx, who had used the world as a personal slack-off area. Angered, Xigbar attacked him with his arrowguns. During his day off, Xigbar lounged in a hammock. Some days later, Xigbar read a book in the Grey Area when a corridor of darkness opened and Dusks brought in an unconscious Xion. Furthering plans Along with the other members of Organization XIII, Xigbar appeared at Hollow Bastion to taunt Sora. However, he took it further by cryptically referring to Roxas. Defeat Seeker of darkness At Olympus, after Hercules managed to survive a collapsed building, Xigbar appeared before him, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy and remarked how a heart of light could accomplish such a feat. He claimed that self-sacrificing himself was also self-serving and dismissed Hercules' willingness to risk his life for Megara as special. He warned Sora about declaring his friends his power as it also strained them. Xigbar urged Sora to follow the connection in order to discover what fate had in store for him and disappeared. Hidden from them, Xigbar mocked Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hercules as they engaged in a group hug and mused that the end of the race is around the corner. Personality Appearances }} Gallery Trivia References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII